


吵架

by atus



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atus/pseuds/atus
Summary: Daredevil S01E10之後。





	

  
Matt在開口解釋的時候感到懊悔、在Foggy朝他怒言相向的時候感到懊悔，他想道歉，為他的謊言道歉、為他的隱瞞道歉。但這城市需要戴面具的他，為此，他不曾後悔過他的所作所為。  
  
而Foggy對他的大失所望狠狠擊中他的心口，在Foggy說他只需要他的朋友時，Matt幾乎就想溜下沙發朝他懇求，請求Foggy原諒；在Foggy憤怒的離開公寓時，Matt幾乎就想追過去跪在他腳邊，哀求Foggy留下。  
  
但Matthew Murdock從不哀求，Murdock家的人從不哀求。所以他沒有懇求Foggy原諒，也沒有跪在Foggy腳邊哀求他留下。就算他的內心為了身體傳達的渴望而感到撕裂般的痛苦，就算他的痛苦讓他眼眶發酸，就算他的渴望讓他全身發冷顫抖。Matthew Murdock從不哀求。  
  
所以，Foggy離他而去。  
  
  
Matt所說的一切讓Foggy感到憤怒，那位義警、那些打鬥、還有那堆操蛋的破事，在一片鮮紅的怒意之下他掉頭甩門而出。他氣Matt總是獨自去面對那些糟糕事；他氣Matt一直對他說謊、將他瞞在鼓裡；他氣Matt在他看不到的地方受重傷、幾近失去性命，而自己卻只是因為湊巧到他的公寓才能將他的生命留在手中；他氣自己無法阻止Matt往更危險的地方前行，更氣自己對這一切的無能為力。  
  
在出離的憤怒中，他想著充斥在鼻翼、Matt的血腥氣味；他想著Matt的前胸、後背各有兩道傷痕，縫線醜陋，而右腹的傷更為嚴重，幾乎將Matt開腸剖肚；他想著Matt不自覺抽動、尋求安心的指尖；他想著Matt帶著顫抖的痛苦喘息、幾近破碎的語調；他想著Matt沒有焦距、卻滿溢著憂傷的棕色眼睛。  
  
他想著Matt眼波中所流轉的淚光。  
  
Foggy在盛怒之中停下腳步，恐懼自己被怒意給劫持，Foggy用力咬牙，立即調轉腳步，「Matt。」一回到公寓，Foggy的心臟彷彿被扼的死緊，「Matt。」他看到Matt緊抱雙臂蜷縮在沙發上，雙眼緊閉，喉間輕輕發出哀鳴，而就像是為了讓自己感受到更多疼痛一般，左手手指不斷的摳挖著位於右腹，那道特別深的傷口。  
  
他撲向沙發，焦急但動作輕柔的撫上Matt的手臂，「Matt。」Foggy感受到彷彿從Matt身體深處傳來、完全止不住的震顫。「噓–噓–我在這裡。Matt，我在這裡。」Foggy聲音異常輕柔，手掌溫暖卻帶著不容置喙的堅持，阻止Matt自殘一般的動作。感受到Foggy掌心的溫度，Matt終於睜開眼睛。  
  
Matt的棕色眼睛理所當然的沒有焦距，「你走了。」那個聲音非常輕，但Foggy看到了他眼中所蘊含的濕潤，輕輕握住Matt的手腕，「我很抱歉。」Foggy說。「你離開了。」Matt的聲音隱含著不易察覺的顫抖，而Foggy聽到了他的牙關在輕輕打著顫。  
  
「我真的很抱歉，Matt，我很生氣，但我不會了，我在這裡。」Foggy將Matt擁入懷中，盡力不壓迫到早已開裂、開始滲血的傷口。「Matt，我在這裡。」感受到懷中似乎止不住的顫抖，Foggy將手掌移往Matt的脖頸，輕輕握住並施加些微壓力。  
  
在Foggy加諸於脖頸的壓力下，Matt身體的震顫終於漸漸止住，看著Matt欲言又止，Foggy忍不住皺眉。  
「Matt，不要又來了，我們討論過這個。」  
「你值得更好的。」  
「沒有什麼更好的。」  
「我...有問題，我不服從、不屈服，我甚至不知道如何懇求。」  
「就如同我跟你說過的無數次一樣，我不需要那些。」  
「我只需要你。」  
「不是Sub，不是服從的你，也不是懇求我的你。」  
「就只是......Matthew Murdock。我只要你。」Foggy堅定的心跳就跟過去完全相同。  
  
聽到Foggy從來沒有變過的堅定話語，Matt的身體肌肉緊繃，再次渾身顫抖，並開始劇烈喘息，「Matt，你需要休息。」Foggy擔憂地開始觸碰他的臉頰，Matt在他懷中克制一般的咬住下唇，「Foggy，我、我恐怕需要......」Matt艱難的吞嚥了一下，他還是無法說出口，儘管Foggy從過去就如此照顧他，儘管他如此愛他。  
  
「是的，我知道。」Foggy的嗓音瞬然透著不容反駁的堅定，在Matt猶豫之前就接續了他未竟的語句。Foggy置於Matt脖頸的手掌所施加的壓力越來越大，然後頸間的壓力猝然消失。  
  
  
「Matthew，跪到地板上。」  
  
  
Matt艱難的喘息沒有停止，他順從的站起，並轉身跪在Foggy面前，「乖孩子。」Foggy輕嘆，「過來。」語氣是前所未有的強硬與專制。聽到Foggy命令般的話語，Matt簡直無法克制住內心的欣喜，他近乎腿軟的跪地爬行至Foggy跟前，身體挺直、雙手低垂，等著Foggy發出命令。  
  
Foggy溫暖的手掌再次撫上他的臉，「別動。」Matt感受著Foggy指尖的溫度，Foggy的手指輕輕碰觸他胸口的兩道傷痕，雖然感覺到些微刺痛但Matt保持著靜止，然後手指碰到了身體右側被他幾乎挑斷針線還在不斷滲血的傷口。Matt感覺到手指帶著怒意在傷口按壓，傷口傳來的痛楚幾乎讓他無法保持跪姿，「下次不准再這麼做。」Foggy的聲線透著冷徹。「是的。」Matt眼簾低垂。  
  
終於，Foggy的手指往下到他在聽到Foggy喊他全名時，就已半勃的陰莖，「Matt，讓我照顧你。」而Foggy轉為炙熱的手掌握住他，Matt忍不住倒抽了一口氣，「別動。」在Matt輕輕扭動時Foggy再次命令道。Matt感受到Foggy的手指靈活的撫慰他的陰莖，力度越來越重，在身體的快感中Matt竭力控制住想往Foggy方向磨蹭的動作，這種自己被Foggy完全掌控的想法讓Matt更為敏感。  
  
在幾次Foggy的手指刻意重重擦過他的尿道口後，Matt身體緊繃的達到高潮，並在滅頂的高潮中試圖緊咬下唇抑制住呻吟，「你可以喊出來。」在一片白芒中聽到Foggy的堅定的嗓音，Matt大聲呻吟出聲。  
  
高潮過後，Foggy的手掌回到了Matt緊繃的肩膀，他讓Matt回到沙發上躺上自己的大腿，「休息一會兒，我會在這裡。」Matt溫順的閉上眼睛，Foggy的手臂帶著不容忽視的重量搭在他的肩頭，指尖碰觸著他的皮膚，那溫暖的重量，讓Matt感到安全。  
  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
  



End file.
